castlecraftfandomcom-20200215-history
FAQ
We'll be expanding this FAQ as needed. This will cover questions geared toward new players, as well as more involved questions for seasoned vets. ≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ Q: How do I play this game? A: Check out our Beginner Guide. Q: This FAQ is great but I have a question that isn't answered here! A: Thats not a question. But if you have a question that isn't answered here please feel free to share it here on the forums and some of our helpful members or active developer team will help you out. Alternatively, you can contact the developers in-game with any questions, concerns or problems by tapping the Feedback button on the game's menu. Q: How can I keep track of all the cool updates and changes to CastleCraft? You can see all of the SVN changes to CastleCraft in real time here: http://www.infinite-lives.com/changelog.php You can see changes to both the "live" (real) server and the "staging" (beta) server. This can give you insight into coming changes to CastleCraft, both short and long-term. Q: Is there a subscription system for CastleCraft? Do I have to pay to play? A: No, there is no subscription anymore. CastleCraft is now free to play. Q: What are those bubbles above my Gold Mines, Lumber Mills and Farms? A: When you tap on those bubbles, you harvest extra bonus resources in addition to the resources your buildings generate every 10 seconds. Q: How do I build another city? A: Tap on a Forest or Mountain you own and there will be a New City button. Tap that, pay the fee and you've successfully built a new city and contributed to the urban sprawl in your realm. Q: How can I reenforce a city or a resource? A: Tap on a resource or city on the world map that you own. There will be a Reenforce button. Tap that and select how many units you'd like to send over from one of your cities. Q: How do I upgrade my walls? A: Tap the door in the wall, near the top right corner of your city's map. Q: What do I need to build a certain building, or upgrade a certain tech? A: Check out the Tech Chart and the Build Chart, located here. Q: How do I expand my field of view on the world map? A: Capture forests, mountains and city. Your view will also expand when you upgrade your castle. Q: How do I get Dragon Crystals? A: There are a few ways: - Send troops to harvest Dragon Craters. There are always a number of Dragon Crystal craters in any given realm. Be patient and a meteor will crash near your city. - Some quests reward Dragon Crystals. - You can buy Dragon Crystals via in-app purchase from the store button in the menu. Q: What are the resource caps for each level? A: Your gold and lumber supplies are limited by the level of your castle. Raise the level of your castle, and you raise the amount of gold and lumber you can store. Level 1 = 10,000 Level 2 = 50,000 Level 3 = 125,000 Level 4 = 625,000 Level 5 = 3,000,000 Q: How do I turn off push notifications? A: From the home screen of your device, go to settings. In the setting menu, click on notifications. Here you will see a list of all apps that can send you notifications. You can tap on Castlecraft and turn off notifications if you wish. If you want to turn them back on again later, follow the same steps. Q: How do alliances work? A: You can create an alliance for 1,000 Dragon Crystals or join one for free. You must be able to see a city to invite them to an alliance. To invite someone, tap a city they own and hit the invite button. Only alliance leaders can invite people to join. Leaders may promote others to be leaders. - Everyone in the alliance shares a map, so you can see much more of the world map while in an alliance. - Allied cities show up with blue names on the map. - You cannot attack allied cities. Q: Where do troops go when they are recalled? A: There's no way to select which city to recall troops to right now. This will be available in a coming update. Troops will always get recalled to the city nearest to them that you own. Q: How do you capture other cities? A: You can only capture NPC cities, or NPC cities that another player took over. You can attack a player's capital city, but you cannot take it over. If you win a battle against a capital city you will loot their resources. If you tap on a city on the world map and a Message button appears it is a player owned city. There will be new icons to differentiate between capital cities and NPC cities in a future update. Q: What are the red gems at the top of the resource list? A: Those aren't gems, that is meat which is used to feed your troops. Q: How does food work? A: Your people will eat more as your population grows, just make sure your farms are keeping up with production and you aren't losing food every tick. You will start losing population if your food is at 0. Q: I bought the icon pack. How do I change my icon? A: Go to the My Kingdom menu via the People button. Tap the picture of the castle that says "Tap to Change", and you can select one of the icons you purchased. Q: I bought the Obelisk of All Time pack. How do I use them? A: Tap on a Forest or Mountain on the world map that you on and press the Obelisk button. This will let you build an Obelisk on that location. You will then be prompted to enter a message for your Obelisk for all to see. You can write whatever you want, whether it's a warning to stay away from your stuff or a declaration of your love of pie. Just please keep it clean! Q: Which units are considered ground units? A: Ground units are non-magical human units - Swordsman, Archers, Pikemen, Cavalry and Knights. Q: Does the mage bonus for ground units also improve the mage's own stats? A: It does not improve the mage's own stats, only the stats of ground units. Q: Do white mages improve the stats of regular mages? and vice versa? A: White mages do not improve the stats of regular mages or themselves. Q: Does the bonus from white and normal mages stack? A: Yes it does. Q: How exactly does priest healing work? A: Each priest can bless 10 troops, and 1 will live if all 10 would normally be killed. So if you send 100 troops with 10 priests and you are overmatched, you will get 10 troops back. Priests are pretty important when you are sending out the higher level, expensive units. Q: How do units with abilities like "+30% against dragons" or "+200% against cavalry" work? A: Only the unit with the ability gets the bonus, it is not transferred to the whole army. The bonus is 1:1 unless specified otherwise. For example, only one pikeman will get the bonus if you are up against 1 cavalry. Q: What does "Battle +XXX" mean? A: Battles are evaluated based on the battle score of all of the units at a location plus the battle scores of defensive structures. You need to have a higher battle score to win a battle, and then the number of troops you and your opponent loses is based a ratio between yours and their battle score. Currently defensive structures don't take damage, but we are considering changing that. Q: What is my units defense? How do I find out what my units defense is, and how is that number used to resolve combat? A: Units don't have defense stats. The defense score you see for structures get added to your battle score, which affects how many troops you lose in a battle. Armor tech doesn't protect your troops but enables higher level battle units.